


McSwarek Moments 2

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:11:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 moments when they should've gotten together</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**Butterflies** _

Andy had spent the night with Luke in his new house. He had been hinting about her moving in with him but she just couldn't do it. She was dancing around his kitchen making them breakfast when he walked in. Luke stood watching her with a smile on his face. "I could get used to this."

Andy smiled as she threw toast on a plate. "You have everything ready for court?"

He nodded as he stepped closer and leaned in for a kiss. "Yep." She kissed him quickly and continued to dance around putting their food together. He had been asking her for weeks to move in with him. Now he was starting to feel like she wasn't as serious about them as he was. He dropped her off at work and headed to court. Andy was walking through the bullpen with Traci as they talked about Luke. "How's the new house?"

Andy shrugged. "It's beautiful. He picked a great place."

Traci eyed her friend carefully. "And?"

She sighed. "He _still_ keeps trying to get me to move in with him."

Traci nodded. "But you _still_ don't want to?"

Andy shook her head. "Hell no! I have _no_ desire to move in with him. I'm not ready for that just yet"

Traci smiled as she watched Andy scan for Sam. "Do you think you ever will be with him?"

Her eyes landed on him in Best's office. He was sitting on the corner of Frank's desk and they were talking to Andy's biggest fan. She snapped her head to Traci. "Is that _Boyd?_ What the hell is he doing here?"

Traci touched her friends shoulder. "Jerry says he's trying to get Sam back in Guns and Gangs. Some big operation he's putting together."

Andy grimaced and turned to look back at Sam. He gave her a tight smile and watched as Frank walked out his door. "McNally! Nash!"

Andy jumped. "Sir?"

He leaned over on the rail. "Supernova has a free concert going on. Gave out a 1,000 wristbands but only have room for 800. Take the rest of the rookies and McNally, you're in charge."

Andy smiled big and Traci giggled as she said. "Great! Who's playing?" Frank walked back into his office. She looked back at Traci. "Just another day at the office."

Sam smiled at her excitement. It had been a rough go for them the last few months, especially after the blackout. They'd finally gotten to a good place after the Mermaid Lounge operation. He finished his conversation with Frank and Boyd then headed out with Oliver.

Ollie had seen him with Boyd. "So? You going back under again?"

Sam sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. He's putting something together and wants me in on it."

Oliver nodded. "And?"

Sam looked to his friend. " _And_ that's it for now. He doesn't have any solid details yet."

Shaw nodded. "Ok brother. Why don't we go check on the rookies?" Sam nodded and head to Supernova. When they pulled up he could see Nash and McNally cuffing a guy. As she turned to walk away he hit the sirens and she turned back, smiling. Sam grumbled. " _That's_ what happens when you put the word _free_ in front of the word _concert_."

Oliver chuckled at his best friend. "I love it brother. That's culture to the masses."

Sam had to slam on brakes to keep from hitting some idiots that walked out in front of him. He stuck his head out of the window. "Hey! Don't get any of your culture on my car buddy."

Andy shook her head. "What? Are you practicing your bad cop routine for Guns and Gangs?"

He smiled at her. "Haven't decided yet."

She looked at him questioningly. "What's holding you back?"

He looked ahead and shifted before he smiled at her again. He doubts she'll take him seriously. "You. Love working with you McNally. Can't imagine my life without you in it."

Her heart kicked into over drive. She'd always known that there was something more with Sam. They'd managed to put their friendship _and_ partnership back together after the Landry case. She smiled at him and stored that comment away for a later time. "Hey! At least you get to wear all that hair gel again."

Before Sam could come back with a snappy retort she was called away by Diaz. He waved after her. "See ya later."

Oliver shook his head at his best friend. "You're an ass." Oliver had been encouraging Sam to do something about McNally since she was cut loose but he was hesitant. Especially now that things were good with them again. They drove around the corner and parked.

Both climbed out of the cruiser and went in separate directions. Sam slowly scanned the crowd as he made his way back to the front of the club. He saw her talking to a young girl in a bright red coat and seemed to be moving the barrier back for her. He startled her with. "Hey Boss! I'm gonna keep things moving if...uhh that's ok with you."

Andy rolled her eyes and said. "Yeah. Ok." She could see the smile on his face as he turned away.

The girl noticed the look they shared. "Boyfriend?"

Andy smiled. "Nooo! He's my...w _as_ my Training Officer."

Kate smiled whimsically as she turned in a circle to walk around the barrier. "Yeah. I had a lab partner like that once..." Her voice was cut off by the gunshot ringing out.

Andy jerked as something hot and wet sprayed across her face. She turned to see another shot hit the building behind her and when she turned to scan the crowd, one hit her and she went down.

Sam had made his way back towards the cruiser when he heard the first gunshot. He was in an

all-out run when the second one rang out. When he heard the third one he saw her go down. " _Andy!_ " He screamed over the noises around them.

Oliver was already kneeling beside the girl in the red coat when Sam jumped over her and straight to Andy. He dropped to his knees beside her and grabbed his radio. She couldn't breathe and panic was starting to set in. Then she felt him. Sam was there and everything would be ok. She tried to sit up. "Lie back. Lie back." She felt him rip her vest open as she tried to catch her breath but the panic and pain was crippling her. She just knew she was dying. Sam could see the fear in her eyes because it mirrored his own. " _1509 Shots fired! Supernova. Queens King and Richardson. Two people hit. Officer down! Rush an ambulance right away. Repeat officer down!"_

She struggled against him as he tried to hold her down. She still couldn't speak and she grasped for his hand. "Just let the air out. McNally, you're going to be fine. Just don't move. Just breathe. It's stuck in your vest. You're ok." He held her hand as he tried to get her to focus. She was fighting him. "Andy! Andy! Take it easy! You're ok. It's stuck in your vest. You just got the wind knocked out of you." Other cars were rolling in and he could hear the ambulance too. He'd seen the girl Andy had been talking to. She didn't look good and he felt bad that he'd jumped over her to get to Andy but Oliver was with her. "You're going to be fine. I'll be back in a little bit but I gotta go be the boss right now." She finally nodded.

Sam hated that he was leaving her but Shaw was right next to her keeping a hand on the girl's head. He was the only other senior officer. He directed the other rookies and officers showing up on the scene. Jerry took over when he arrived and Sam stood with Oliver as they gave their statements. A blonde female walked up as Jerry was talking about whether it was a Homicide. She was introduced as Jo Rosatti from 27.

She looked around the scene. "Looks like you guys have this under control. Where's the rookie? The one that got hit."

Sam turned and pointed to Andy. "She's over there. Andy McNally." Jo smiled as she watched her talk to Best. "Ok. I'm going to take her if that's ok with you guys."

Jerry nodded. "Be my guest."

Jo walked up when Frank was saying. "You did good McNally." He felt a little guilty because he had sent her there. "We've been trying to reach Callaghan but he's still in court."

Jo stopped in her tracks when she heard Andy say. "Thank you sir. I'm sure I'll see him later at the barn or at home."

Frank noticed Jo and smiled. "Detective Rosatti, thanks for coming to help."

She smiled. "No problem Frank. Got me out of a sewer." She held her hand out to Andy. "Jo Rosatti."

Andy shook her hand. "Andy McNally."

Jo motioned towards the truck. "Shall we get started?" Andy nodded and followed her inside. She was instructed to give up her shirt and vest as the blood on her face was swabbed off. Jo asked her what happened and Andy struggled through it finally breaking down at the end. When she was finally let go she walked out the door to find Sam waiting.

He'd been waiting for what seemed like hours to see her, to make sure she was really ok. Every time he heard the door opened he turned. This time it really was her. She stepped down the last step and he took her by the arm pulling her behind the big truck. Once they walked around the corner he pressed her against the truck, cupping her face in his hands.

Andy was still in a bit of shock and was rambling. "It hurt so bad Sam." She was trying to lift her shirt up to show him. "There's already a bruise forming and..."

Sam cut her off with a kiss. Her arms slid around his neck in response. He held her gently as he kissed her deeply. He pulled back after a few seconds, knowing anyone could catch them at any second. He leaned his forehead against hers, closing his eyes, he whispered. " _I thought I'd lost you_."

She had never heard that much emotion coming from Sam. She cupped his face in her hands and tilted it up to meet her eyes. "Sam, I'm ok." His eyes were closed. "Look at me. I'm ok. It's just going to be an ugly bruise."

He looked into her eyes and shook his head. " _Andy..."_

She cut him off by the look she had as she stared over his shoulder. He almost missed her whisper. " _Sam."_

He looked over his shoulder to see a young man standing in the alley behind them. He pushed Andy behind him. "You gotta get behind the truck." He pulled his gun and ran around the fence. "Police! Put your hands up."

The kid replied. "Ok. Ok." As he held his hands in the air.

Sam could barely contain his anger. "Put your hands behind your head and get down on the ground." Again the kid complied. Sam started cuffing him. "Do you have anything on you?"

The young man shook his head. "No."

Sam started patting him down. " _If you have a gun on you so help me god."_ Sam in fact found a gun on the young man and called over the radio. "This is Swarek; I've got a guy in possession of a 380, in the lot behind the communications truck." Within seconds a half a dozen other officers were there. He passed the suspect off to Nash to put in the cruiser so he could talk to Andy.

She was watching the whole thing with wide eyes. She watched as Sam passed off the suspect and he walked back over to her. "Is that him?"

Sam shrugged. "He had a 380 on him. Nash and I will get him back to the barn and process him." He nodded towards Oliver. "Shaw's going to give you a ride back, ok?" She looked at him a little confused but nodded. He put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll talk later if you want."

She gave him a strained smile and nodded. "Ok."

He hated leaving her there but after what happened behind the truck he needed to put a little distance between them so he could think. He smiled and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Ok. See you back there."

Oliver led her to his cruiser. If it was possible it looked like he was doing worse than her. The first few minutes of the ride were quiet. He glanced between her and the road. He finally spoke. "The hospital is five minutes from here." Pointing behind them. "It's a very...very quick trip."

She finally snaps out of her daze. Her voice is strained and full of emotion. "You know that talk you were going to give me?"

He has no idea what she's talking about and is having his own problems speaking. "What...What talk?"

She glances at him. "My first day, you said we that we were going to go get a coffee and you were going to give me "the talk"."

He remembers now and nods. So many things happened that day and since. "That was a long time ago."

She croaked out. "Not really." Because at that very moment she felt like the scared rookie she was that day when the young boy held a gun on her in that warehouse and she was all alone.

They locked eyes for a moment. Oliver had come to respect Andy, had come to think of her as a daughter. She had been through a tremendous amount to get where she was and every day she proved herself to be an amazing cop. "Ok. Umm." He looks out his window. "I'm Oliver. Oliver Shaw and I'll be your Training Officer until further notice. You don't touch anything in the car until I...uhh...tell you to. You don't write anything down in your memo book until I tell you to. You don't talk to other people, you look at me first. You do as I say, not as I...umm...do. I know you probably think I'm being a bit of a hard ass right now but if it gets stressed out there I will be." His voice cracks. " _Because it's my job to keep you safe_." He takes a deep breath. "This crest on my shoulder, it represents you McNally and we're...we're both going home today."

She really looks at Oliver, probably for the first time ever and sees why he's such a great cop and friend. She can also imagine what an amazing husband and father he is. She quietly says. " _That's a really good talk."_

They finally make it back to the station and she's in the locker room cleaning up when Luke busts in. "Andy!" She sighs because she _really_ doesn't want to deal with him right now. She wants a hot shower, a change of clothes, and Sam. She finally admits to herself she wants him. Maybe it was the close call today on top of _everything else_ they've been through. Luke rounds the corner and sees her cleaning off the blood. He takes her in his arms and squeezes her tight.

Before she can say anything he has her in a death grip and she screams. "Ahh!"

He jumps back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" He cups her face in his hands. "Are you ok?"

She nods. "I will be. Took one in the vest and the blood isn't mine." He tries reaching out for her hand but she pulls away.

He sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

They were interrupted by the detective she met earlier. Jo walked in. "McNally, the roommate wants to talk to you." She sees Luke and freezes.

He can't believe she's actually here. He'd heard months ago that she was back in town but he _never_ thought he'd see her, _especially_ not _here._ "What are you doing here Jo?"

She'd really like to shoot him but is pretty sure that would be a bad thing. "They needed help and I came since they couldn't reach you."

They stood staring at each other for much longer than Andy was comfortable with. Although Jo had walked in on them, she felt like _she_ was the one interrupting. "Umm. You said the roommate wants to see me?"

Jo broke her eye contact with Luke and nodded. "Yeah. She's in Frank's office waiting." After one last long look at Luke she walked out.

Andy continued to clean the blood off her face as Luke turned to look at her. "Andy, you don't have to do this. You should go home."

She took a deep breath to steady her anger. " _No Luke. I need to do this. I need to see this through._ "

He tried to convince her a few more times and she finally just walked out on him. He sighed as he made his way back to the D's office to see if Jerry had anything.

Sam watched her from the bullpen as she talked to the roommate. Kate was as clean as you could get record wise and the roommate couldn't come up with anyone that would want to hurt her. After hours and hours of interviews it turned out that the roommate was the intended target. Luke kept trying to get Andy to home.

Sam had only tried once and when she explained her need to figure it all out he nodded and said nothing else. He watched as Callaghan continued to drive Andy crazy. At the end of the day when the case was closed he stood outside of the locker room waiting on her. Callaghan had disappeared on a case and left her there.

She gave him a strained smiled when she stepped out and saw him leaning against the wall. "What are you still doing here?"

He smiled back. "I thought my partner might need a lift."

She smiled the first genuine smile he'd seen since this morning. " _Thank you so much."_ He took her bag and led her out with his hand in the small of her back.

He threw their bags in his truck and helped her in. He climbed in his side and started it up. "You hungry McNally?" She smiled and nodded. "Wanna grab a bite with me?"

She could think of nothing she'd love more. "Can we get it to go and eat at my place?"

Sam's heart shuddered. "Umm. Yeah. If that's what you want. Yeah."

She smiled and took his hand. "Thank you Sam."

They picked Chinese and he stopped at their favorite place to pick up their order. They made it to her place and were relaxing on the couch watching TV. She watched him for a few minutes. "So, Boyd has an op for you?"

He sighed, hoping this could've waited until another day. "Yeah. He's putting something together."

Her heart skipped a few beats at the thought of him leaving her. "Do you know when you're leaving?"

He took her hand and smiled. "Andy, I don't even know _if_ I'm leaving."

She loved the warmth of his hand. "But Guns and Gangs is what you always wanted." Pausing. "Right?"

He swallowed around the lump in his throat, keeping his eyes on their hands. At one time there was nothing that he wanted more. That was until she broke that crappy lock on that door and busted into his life. He nodded. "Umm. Yeah. That was something I wanted, for a long time."

Her eyes widened at the past tense of his words. "But?"

He chuckled. She was going to make him say it. " _But..."_ He looked into her eyes. "I'd like to think some things have changed and that I have a reason to stay."

Tears formed in her eyes. He was telling her in his own way that he wanted her. She slowly nodded. "Yeah. I think some things have changed too."

He was nervous about asking his next question. "So, umm, don't get upset but what exactly is going on with you and Callaghan?"

She smiled. "Not as much as he would like. He keeps asking me to move in with him but there is _no way_ that is happening."

He was surprised. "Why not?"

Now _she_ was surprised. "I have no desire to live with him. I...I think it's time I figured some things out and living with him would make things even more complicated."

Sam was completely thrown by her honesty. Had he been reading her wrong? "What about everything that's happened with us because of the two of you?"

She sighed. "I'm not a cheater Sam. I may not want to live with him but we are in a relationship and...and I was stupid for..." She sighed again. She didn't want this to come out wrong. "When I met you Sam, all you could talk about was Guns and Gangs. I guess I picked him because I knew he'd be around. I was too scared of getting hurt and getting left behind again."

He reached over and took her hand. "I'm not married to my job Andy. I worked Guns and Gangs because I didn't have anyone important in my life to stay for." He raised his eyebrows, hoping she would understand. A small smile crossed her lips and he knew she did. "But now..."

She squeezed his hand. "Now you have a reason?"

He smiled. "I'd like to have a reason. But...don't take this the wrong way ok?" She nodded. "But I can't wait forever." Her smile faded and he shook his head. "I'm not saying...I'm not giving you an ultimatum because that's not who I am. Just...Andy, I know I'm not the only one feeling this here. Ok?" She nodded again. "Just think about what you _really_ want. Because I _know_ what I want."

Andy moved over and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for everything Sam."

He wrapped his arm around her and leaned his head against hers. "Anytime McNally. Anytime." They sat like that for an hour or so before Sam left. He knew she would be ok and told her he'd stop by in the morning on the way to work.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Might Have Been** _

It turned out the new detective wasn't on loan anymore; she'd actually transferred to 15 Division. Andy's been watching her closely after hearing a conversation between her and Luke about "their" apartment and a crime scene replica. She's been doing what Sam asked and thinking about her relationship with Luke. If she's honest with herself she knows it'll never work with him. He's married to his job and she _always_ comes second. She was certain things would be awkward with him after their conversation but it hasn't been. They've actually been getting along even better than usual. A shooting happens at a nightclub and she gets picked, along with Gail to undercover and help find out who's selling drugs in the place.

She's happy about the undercover op because she gets to work with Traci and Sam. Things go slow the first night. They get hints about things like the "Sunday Sling" but have no actual proof. Frank is unimpressed about their lack of progress even after only one night and urges them to step it up. Andy gets a picture of the bartender's boyfriend and meets Sam outside to pass it on. Gail almost blows everything by trying to arrest a guy and Sam comes to the rescue because they know the guy is a "big fish" and can't risk losing him. On their third night things heat up. Andy is left in there alone because Gail got fired. At the end of shift she's having a drink with Tori, who's been crying.

She's telling Andy how frustrating her boyfriend is. Andy says. "Yeah. He's probably really sexy and smart and funny. And you probably can't keep your hands off him?"

Tori smiles. "Sounds like you know the type."

Andy nods as she takes a drink. "Mmm. Hmm. I think we _all_ know the type."

Just then Tori's phone beeps. "He's texting me."

Andy grabs her phone and turns on the mic, pretending to check her messages as well. "So, what does your guy do for a living?"

Tori throws her phone down. "He does all kinds of things. Most of them illegal."

Sam, Jerry, and Traci perk up when they hear the conversation. Traci says. "Go Andy."

Tori pours them another drink. "It's difficult. He ignores me for weeks; doesn't call, doesn't text and then he just shows up."

Andy busts in with. "And you just can't say no. I get it. I get it. It's kind of exciting and gets your heart going."

Tori smiles. "So you've dated a guy like that?"

The occupants of the van shift nervously as they listen to Andy. "I think we've _all_ dated a guy like that."

She sighs. "Russell's never even said he loves me."

Andy gives her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he does."

She huffs. "Why can't guys like that just come out and say the way they feel?"

Andy giggles. "I wish I knew." She thinks about Sam. "Maybe he's better at showing than saying?"

Tori shakes her head. "No. So your guy's like that?"

Andy's still lost in her thoughts and says. "Which guy?"

Sam sits up straighter and avoids the stares of Nash and Barber. Tori laughs, which breaks Andy out of her thoughts. "Damn! How many men do you have?" Andy tries to back pedal but Tori won't let her. "Come on! I've shared mine, now share yours!"

Andy sighs. "I don't know how I got into this."

Tori's face turns serious. "It's ok. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She shakes her head. "It's just I don't even know where to start." She's practically forgotten that she has an audience.

Tori puts her hand on her arm. "Why don't you tell me about them first?"

Andy nods. "That's not as easy as it sounds either. They're completely different; one seems perfect on the surface but is married to his job and the other is perceived as your typical "bad boy" but deep down he's the perfect one. He's there when it matters."

Traci and Jerry stare at Sam with their jaws hanging open. Sam won't look up. Tori sighs. "Wow! Sounds like you really do have a dilemma. The second one sounds great. What are you going to do?"

Andy shakes her head. "I...I just..."

They're interrupted by Russell Mackie. Tori stands up. "Your ears must be burning."

He stops next to Tori. "Who is she?

Tori laughs and says. "My friend."

Sam looks to Jerry and Traci. "That's Mackie. He's here." They start getting their vests on.

Andy waves. "Andy. You're Russell right?"

He looks to Andy. "How do you know my name?"

Tori hasn't caught on to the seriousness of the situation but Andy can read his body language. "I make one friend and this is what happens."

Russell steps closer to Tori. "I need to talk to you now."

She shakes her head. "You're high."

He gets even closer. "Now."

Andy thinks this is the worst time for her to stand her ground. "No. I already told you I'm not dealing with you when you're like this."

He grabs her by the arms. "You been talking to the cops?"

She laughs as she tries to pull away. " _What? Yeah. Ok. Right. I've been talking to the cops."_ She struggles to get away from him. "You are getting paranoid."

He starts to move with her. Andy can tell he's about to lose it. "Hey. Ok. Let her go or I really will call the cops."

Russell snaps and pulls his gun, pointing it at Andy. "Really? That's what you're going to do?"

She holds her hands up. "Hey! You know what. Relax and stop waving the gun around."

Sam's heart stops when hears "gun" and he busts out of the van with Jerry and Nash on his heels, guns drawn. As they enter the club they hear gun shots and screaming. Andy screams and runs to cover Tori as Mackie falls to the floor.

Sam sees her. "McNally?"

She's scared but says. "I'm ok. I'm ok. I don't know where the shots came from."

Jerry had his gun trained on Pat Murphy, the owner of the bar and the shooter. Later back at the barn they found out that he was involved in the drugs and was covering his ass by killing Mackie. Oliver had never been more disappointed in anyone in his life.

Andy was making her way through the bullpen when she ran into Sam. He speaks first. "Hey!"

She smiles. "Hey!"

He wants to kiss her, to reach out and touch her. "Good work tonight. Smart. Kept it real. "

They can't stop staring at each other. Sam hearing her words to Tori over and over again. She smiles sweetly. "Just stuck with it. The way I was taught."

He nods and walks away. He knows Callaghan is waiting and he can't take seeing them together. After what he heard at the club he knows it's just a matter of time though.

 


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bad Moon Rising** _

Andy was spending the night with Luke when he got called out to a scene. She fell back asleep for a little while but woke a little after 2:00 a.m. to find she was still alone. If she had known he was going to be gone all night she would've just gone home. She tried his cell but it went to voicemail so she left him a message. As she was trying to go back to sleep she heard a noise outside. She opened Luke's lockbox and grabbed his spare gun. She followed the noise out the back door to find the gate open.

It was the neighbor's crazy dog out raiding garbage cans. She walked back to the bedroom and opened the box again. This time something caught her eye. It was a small golden jewelry box. She looked around as if forgetting she was alone. Picking up the box she slowly opened it. There was a mall diamond engagement ring inside. Her heart thudded as she looked at it. He really didn't know her at all because it wasn't even her style. Not that she was really sure what her style was but _this_ _ring_ was _definitely not it._ She heard the front door open and Luke's footsteps. She quickly put the ring and gun back in the lockbox, closing it just as he came around the corner.

He smiled when he saw her. "Hey. Sorry it took so long."

Andy took a deep breath, trying to control her nerves. "It's ok."

He hugged her before he went to his bathroom for a shower. Andy climbed back in bed and prayed that she would be asleep by the time he came back out. She didn't have to worry because he went straight to his office instead.

She woke earlier than normal the next morning and again found herself alone. He must have gone on in to work. She caught a bus to the station and was stepping off when Sam pulled in. She smiled at the thought of seeing him but hurried inside. She had to talk to Traci about what she found.

Sam smiled as he saw her get off the bus. _She must have stayed at Callaghan's last night._ He thought because she lived too close for the bus. He saw her watching him but then she practically ran inside. He shrugged it off and grabbed his bag out of the back.

Andy was relieved when Traci finally showed up. "Where have you been? I called you like four times."

Traci wasn't prepared to tell her she'd been in bed with Jerry. "Sorry. I had an appointment and had my phone off. What's up?" She finally looked at Andy and could see she was distressed. "Andy, dude, what's wrong?"

Andy sat down hard on the bench and Traci followed her. "I think I have a serious problem."

Traci giggled. "What? Did Swarek finally corner you about what you said the other night? I mean, you had to see t _hat_ coming." Andy was shaking her head. "What? Spill because you're starting to worry me." Andy told her about the events of early that morning and all Traci could do was stare with her mouth hanging open. " _Dude!_ Does he even know you found it?"

Andy shook her head. "No. I got it locked back up before he saw me. _What the hell do I do Traci?_ "

Traci took a deep breath. "Andy, you _have_ to talk to him. You can't keep doing this to yourself or Sam. Not after the other night."

Andy knew Traci was right. "What about you and Jerry?"

Traci sighed. "I'm seeing Jerry again. On the side." She grimaced. "I know. I know. But I...after the other night I realized I really love him and...and I'm supposed to be with _him_ and _not_ Dex." She shook her head. "Follow your heart Andy. Not your head. Sam's a great guy and anyone can see he loves you."

Tears were rolling down her cheeks. Traci was right. She nodded. "I'll talk to Luke after shift."

Sam watched her walk in to Parade. He could see something was wrong but this wasn't the place to talk to her. He noticed she wouldn't even look at Luke or laugh at Diaz's crazy statement about the Moon. Frank gave out the assignments and Oliver gave out warnings about dealing with people during full moons.

He had decided to let her come to him if she needed to talk so he did his best to make small talk and she barely responded. When she finally spoke, he nearly wrecked the car because of the words that came out of her mouth. "I think Luke is going to propose to me."

He slammed on the brakes a little too hard. " _What?_ "

He quickly found a place to pull over as she told him what she had found earlier that morning. "I...I don't...I can't...Sam." He watched her from the corner of his eye. He couldn't speak just yet. His heart was pounding and his throat was dry. She finally touched his arm. "Sam, say something. Please."

He shook his head and spoke quietly. _"I don't know what to say. I don't know what more I can say about how I fell about you."_ He finally turned to look at her. " _Andy, I lo..."_

His words were cut off by the radio. " _We have reports of a 1083 at the corner of King and Beckett."_

They were two blocks away so Sam took the radio call. "This is 1509, we're two blocks away. Mark us on that."

They were pulling up when a guy ran across the street in front of them. Luckily Sam has quick reflexes and slammed on breaks before he hit the guy. They were on the scene of the two car accident to find one of the driver's was missing. They got the surprise of a lifetime when they opened the bag in the trunk. It held three human heads.

Sam jumped a little and laughed. "Whoa! Ok! Not what I expected."

It took all Andy had not to throw up right there. Jerry finally showed up and was a little too excited for Andy's liking. He even took a picture with the heads.

They were walking back to the cruiser, destination Tanya Macon's house, when Andy said. "Who would cut off people's heads and then drive around with them in a bag?"

Sam gave her his ridiculously gorgeous smile. "On a day like today, it's either werewolves or zombies. But I give it to the werewolves."

Andy giggled. "Why?"

Still smiling. "Because everybody knows Zombies can't drive."

Andy busted out laughing as Sam pulled away. She was thankful that he was distracting her from their conversation earlier. She knew she was going to have to talk to Luke tonight. This wasn't something that could wait any longer. After talking to Tanya they went to the research lab where the heads were missing from. They were able to identify their suspect as Daniel Baird. Andy had a run in with him but he got away before Sam could get there to help. It was a long crazy day. Baird had gone back to Tanya's and assaulted her.

Sam and Andy took her statement before they went back out patrolling. Luke kept calling Andy but she would send them all to voicemail. He went to her apartment to rest because it was closer. Luke hadn't expected to find anyone else in Andy's apartment. When he walked back into the living room he noticed his gun was missing right before he saw the stranger standing on the other side of the room.

He cautiously speaks. "Hey. I'm Luke. Luke Callaghan. What's your name?"

Daniel is watching the blonde man. He looks safe, friendly enough. "Daniel. Does Andy McNally live here?"

Luke's heart shudders and he thinks _at least it's me and not her._ "She does but she's not here right now Daniel. I'm a detective, is there..." And before he can finish, he sees his gun pointed at him and the guy pulls the trigger twice. Luke gasps as the bullets rip through him and he falls to the ground. He soon passes out.

Dov and Gail respond to a noise complaint. Dov's senses were on edge and when he heard Gail say that there was a BOLO out for Baird he pulled his gun. He ended up tackling him as Gail called in their location. Sam and Andy heard it go over the radio.

Sam's head snapped to look at her. "That's your neighborhood."

He hit the lights and sirens as he stomped the gas. When they pulled up Dov still had the guy on the ground and Gail was kneeling beside them. She held up his gun. "He had this on him."

Andy's heart stopped. "Oh! My god! That's Luke's gun." She bolted down the street towards her apartment. She barely even noticed that her door was standing open. She skidded to halt when she saw him lying in the middle if her living room bleeding. She's panicking and trying to stop the blood. "Luke! Luke, it's me! Come on!"

Sam is just steps behind her. He sees Luke and drops down on the other side. The look on Andy's face is one he won't soon forget. "Get some towels!" She's almost hysterical and not focusing. "Andy! Towels! Get some towels!" As she gets up he calls it in. "This is 15-09! We have an officer down at 289 A Armstrong! We need a bus immediately! Officer down!"

Andy comes running back and she's looking at him pleadingly. "Sam?"

His heart is breaking. "He's going to be ok!"

She's crying. "Sam, he..."

His voice cracks. "He's going to be ok. Stay with me, focus!"

A couple of hours later and they are all sitting in the waiting room. Sam has just come back from his second coffee run and sits down beside her. Jo Rosatti walks up to them. "We found this on Baird." She hands Andy her card.

The doctor comes out and everyone stands up. "I'm looking for Jo Rosatti." Everyone looks to Andy then Jo, who even looks a little surprised. "She's listed as Det. Callaghan's emergency contact."

Jo steps up. "I'm Jo Rosatti. How is he?"

The doctor motions for her to follow him. "I'll take you back there."

Sam stands there with his hand on Andy's back. He can't believe that just happened. He pulls her back to her chair. "Come on McNally. She'll be out soon."

Andy sat there letting the last twenty few weeks pass through her mind. She'd known they had a relationship of course. It did however surprise her that he hadn't changed his emergency contact. She'd made her Dad, Traci, and Sam hers to begin with and of course had thought about adding Luke when they started dating. She just hadn't yet. Things started becoming clearer. She could feel Sam watching her. " _It was hers."_

He almost missed what she said she was so quiet. "What?"

She didn't look up. " _The ring. It was hers_."

Sam put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't do that. It's not the time for that Andy."

She shook her head. "Seriously? I mean did you just miss what happened? They broke up 2 years ago Sam and he _still_ has her as his emergency contact. I'm not mad or hurt. I'm actually relieved. That ring wasn't for me. I would never wear something that gaudy. It was hers."

Sam took a deep breath. "Ok. What if it is?"

She finally looked up at him. "I need to get out of here. As soon as she comes back can you please take me home?"

He simply nodded. Words totally escaped him at the moment. Twenty minutes later Jo walked back out and everyone perked up again. Frank had watched everything and decided to step in. "How is he Rosatti?"

She sighed. "He's still out of it of course. The doctor says that he's stable but the next 24 hours are critical." She barely glanced at Andy. "They still have him in recovery. It'll be some time tomorrow before he'll be moved and can have any visitors." Effectively letting everyone, _including_ Andy, know that she would be the only one with access to him.

Frank nodded. "Ok. You'll call me if anything changes?"

Jo nodded. "Of course. Thanks Frank." She never even acknowledges Andy as she turns and walks back through the doors.

Frank looks at her with sympathy in his eyes. "McNally, I'll call you if I hear anything ok? Swarek, why don't you give her a ride home?" Sam puts his hand on Andy's shoulder.

She nodded and let Sam lead her out. He opened the cruiser door and walked around to his own. She stood, staring for a few minutes before she climbed in. Sam drove her back to the barn and as they parted at the locker room he said. "I'll be right here."

She nodded and slowly made her way into the locker room. It took her a little longer than normal to get changed. Sam was leaning against the wall when she walked out. He could see how tired she was. She didn't say anything until they got in his truck. "Shit!"

Sam jumped a little. "What?"

She ran her hands across her face. "My apartment is a crime scene. I completely forgot."

Sam nodded as he started the truck. "It's understandable."

He was pulling out of the lot when she said. "What hotels are close by? I don't want to have to worry about getting up extra early." She said quietly as if talking to herself.

Sam was pulling up at his place before she even realized it. He turned off his truck and climbed out. She snapped out of it when he opened her door. She looked around finally seeing where she was. Sam held out his hand. "Come on."

She shook her head. "Sam..."

He smiled softly. "You didn't really think I was going to let you stay at a hotel did you?" She shrugged and he took her hand. "I have a pretty comfortable couch _and_ a spare bedroom. It's up to you."

She gave him a small smile and took his out stretched hand. He helped her out and grabbed their bags. He tried to let go of her hand but she held on and so he did too. He let them inside and showed her around before leading her back to the spare room. "Sheets are clean. If you need a shower there are towels in the closet in the bathroom."

She took in his house. It's only the second time she's been inside and the first time was the disastrous night of the blackout. "Thanks Sam." He kissed her forehead and started to walk out. It quickly hit her that she didn't have anything to sleep in. "Umm. Sam?" He stopped and turned back to her. She blushed a little. "I umm..." He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed. "I don't have anything to sleep in."

He caressed her cheek as he chuckled. "I've got your back like always McNally." He walked across the hall to his room and grabbed a t-shirt for her and then a pair of his boxers just in case. When he walked back in she had shed her jeans and was laying back on the bed with her beautiful long legs on display. He could barely take his eyes off her as it was. He cleared his throat and she sat up smiling.

He held out the clothes he had retrieved and she took them, her hand lingering on his. She spoke quietly, almost seductively. _"Thanks Sam."_

He nodded and spoke around the lump in his throat. "Anytime." Before he knew it, she was standing right in front of him.

Their eyes were locked and she smiled as she reached up to touch his face. " _Sam."_

He closed his eyes at her touch and took her hand, kissing it lightly. "Andy, we can't do this." He opened his eyes.

She could see straight into his soul. She knew it wasn't that he didn't want to. It was because she had some things to resolve first. She nodded. "Will you just lay with me?"

He nodded and took her hand. He led her to his room and pulled back the covers for her. "Hop in." She fell asleep in his arms and it was the best night's sleep she'd had in days.

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hearts and Sparks** _

Luke woke up four days after he was shot and he asked for Andy. Things had been awkward between them but she still went to visit him. She knew Jo was still sitting with him from seeing some of her things in the corner of his room. She didn't have it in her to care and Sam was being as patient as ever.

She had no idea how she'd been partnered with Dov and had no idea where in the hell Sam was. They all responded to a fire at a strip mall. She was left with Oliver while the others took statements from the witnesses. He was keeping her in stitches about the "hose monkeys". Sam could put them allto shame if he was there. And as she said it, she knew he was going to hassle her over it. "Come on Shaw. All girls know it's what's in here..." She bumps her fist against his chest. "that counts."

He laughs. "That's feeble McNally. That's weak."

She giggles and says. "It was."

He chuckles. "For that, you get guard duty on the door."

She thinks he's teasing. "Seriously?"

He gives her his best "dad" look. "What?"

She shakes her head and walks away. "Ok." She doesn't know exactly how much time has passed when Chris comes to tell her the laundry mat owner's name. She's scanning the area when a woman pulls up and jumps out of her car yelling something in another language. Andy tries to stop her but the lady says her husband is in the building. She goes to get Oliver and the lady runs inside anyway. Andy follows her in and as they get half way in some of the ceiling collapses, trapping them.

Sam has been cursing Frank all morning for sticking him on desk. He was behind with his paperwork and Frank told him he wouldn't see the inside of a squad car until he finished. He was typing in his second report when he heard the call over the radio. Andy was trapped in a burnt out building. As he jumped up he saw Jo making her way towards the lot. He knew it was his best chance to get out there so he quickly caught up with her. "Need a lift?"

She knew why he wanted to go and didn't care. She was hoping they'd finally get together so she could have Luke again. "Sure, why not."

Sam made it there in record time. Oliver knew who it was as soon as he heard the sirens. He was out of the car before he had it in Park good. He met Sam and Jo half way. "You know what, you guys stay right there." He had his hands against Sam's chest. "You're not going in there. Anyone barges in there, the roof could come down. Fire's called for back-up."

Sam's heart was beating a hundred miles an hour. He had never ever wanted to hit anyone as much as he did right now. And he snapped. " _What the hell were you thinking letting her go in there in the first place?"_

Oliver knew as soon as that roof fell Sam was going to be hard to deal with. "Obviously I didn't _let_ her."

Jo watched the scene before her. "So she's in there with the body?"

Oliver took his eyes off Sam for a minute. "Yeah, the body and the body's wife." He looked back at Sam. "Sam, she's fine."

Sam shook his head and pulled the mic off his shoulder. "McNally, how ya doin in there?"

She had been battling her nerves since the ceiling collapsed. She knew she had to keep it together for the wife but that was easier said than done. Then she heard his voice and knew everything would be ok. Tears welled up in her eyes as she answered. "Yeah. We're ok. It's just...I'm trying to keep things calm."

He couldn't say the things he wanted to so all he said was. "Copy."

Andy heard the stress in his voice but she couldn't focus on that right now. She had to fight to keep the wife from messing up the crime scene.

Even though Jo's sure she doesn't have it, she scrolls through her phone looking for Andy's number. Finally she looks up at Sam. "What's McNally's cell number?"

He'd rather punch her than talk to her but he doesn't hit women and there is no way in hell he's giving her Andy's number unless he has to. He rips his radio off his belt and hands it to her.

She knew this would happen. "I want to speak to her privately. I don't want the wife to hear. It's a crime scene! If I can't be in there I want to know what she's seeing at least."

Sam was about to snap. "It's too dangerous for the fire department to go in but you want her rooting around in there. I don't think so."

Oliver's watching, not entirely sure what's going on but he's never seen Sam buck against the request of a D quite like his is now. He does have a good point though.

Jo gets a cocky look about her. "Yeah? Well you're not thinking clearly!" Reminding him of Ester Sharpe and her big shot attorney for a father.

Sam turns on her and stares her down. "If _anything_ and I mean _anything_ happens to her, Callaghan will be doing the next beside vigil." Oliver's mouth drops at the obvious threat and Rosatti seems to think better of a snappy retort. He finally hands over his cell. "Speed dial 3."

She can't resist saying. "Who are number one and number two?" Sam takes a step closer and Oliver steps between them.

Andy's heart slows when she sees Sam's name on her phone but it all comes to a crashing halt when she hears _that_ voice on the other side. Rosatti wants her to look around and give her an idea of what the crime scene looks like. Andy does her best and can hear the obvious irritation at the lack of information. Andy tries to keep the wife calm as they wait for the back-up. Lydia tells her the story of how she met Ron.

Sam can only pace and worry. _She's going to be the death of me._ He notices Oliver walk up and stand beside him. "Everybody loves a fire guy, hey brother. They never have to make an arrest. All they have to do is pour water on things." He's trying to figure out what's going on. He'd heard rumors that Andy wasn't allowed to see Callaghan to begin with because she wasn't on his list. After what happened with Rosatti he's pretty sure he knows who was. "They're gonna get her outta there. Sam, these guys know what they're doing."

Sam stares at his best friend as he attempts to be supportive without saying exactly what's on his mind. "I know."

Oliver sighs. "And when she's out might be a good time to talk to her."

Sam looks down at his shoes and takes a deep breath before he looks up. "She knows."

Oliver's jaw drops. "What?"

He nods. "Before Callaghan." He told Oliver about Andy finding the ring and being scared it was for her and then her realization at the hospital. "And now I guess..." He shrugs. "I don't really know what's going on."

Oliver was shocked, not at the Rosatti/Callaghan thing because honestly _everyone_ knew about that. He was surprised that Sam had put his feelings put there to McNally. He clapped him on the shoulder. "Time buddy. Just give it time."

Sam nodded. It seemed like an eternity when the Fire guys finally showed up. Sam got Andy on the phone. "McNally, you guys have to hide somewhere. Find a stable place." He followed the Fire guys in much to Oliver's protests. They both waited and listened to the fire rescue guys making a hole in the wall. Sam held his breathe until he saw those doe eyes looking up at him over the desk.

She had to say something, just in case. "Sam, just in case, I..."

Not _now,_ she can't do this _now._ He cut her off with. "McNally, I'll be here when you get out." And he hung up.

He helped Lydia Hannah out and then reached for her. A tight smile on his face as she took his hand. "Hey."

He swallowed around the lump. "Come on." She's dirty and covered in soot. All he wants is to take her in his arms and kiss her until one or both of them passes out.

Many hours later she's sitting on the bench next to him in the Men's locker room as he packs his bag up. They talk about the case and avoid the giant elephant in the room. She watches him and realizes she has to go talk to Luke. It's pretty obvious it's been over for a while but she needs to say the words even if it's for her own sake. She looks Sam in the eye. "Are you going to the Penny?"

He patted his pockets before answering her. "Yeah, I think I need a drink after today." He smiled a little. "Need a ride?"

She shook her head. "I'm going to the hospital." She hoped he could read her as well as he usually could and Sam nodded. "I might come by when I'm done."

Sam nodded. "Ok. If you need me..." He stood up and took a few steps, stopping beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She nodded and leaned her head over so her cheek was touching his hand. "Thanks." He walks out, leaving her sitting there wishing she was going with him. She slowly makes her way down the hall to his hospital room. As she gets close she can hear them talking about the case from earlier in the day.

Jo makes it sound like she's telling some epic story. "She tried to keep the wife from going in but it didn't work."

Instead of Luke asking if she was ok he said. "How'd you figure out it wasn't the girl?"

Jo scoffed. "Apparently your...whatever she is, is quite the romantic and thought it was the husband once the wife told her their financial situation wasn't great. "

Andy hated being dismissed by her. Luke finally said. "Jo, don't act like that. Andy's going to be a good cop one day."

She was floored. _Not IS a good cop but GOING to be a good cop. Bastard! They totally deserve each other._ She knocked as she stepped through his open door. Jo scowled and Luke gave a tight smile. "Andy?"

She couldn't muster a smile over the anger and hurt. "I'll only be a minute." Jo stood up. "Don't bother leaving. I only came here to say this because I'm trying to be the better person. I'm glad you're better. It's pretty obvious whatever this thing was between us is over."

Luke felt trapped. He really did care for Andy but he couldn't deny he still loved Jo. "Andy, please..."

She shook her head. "Please what? Please you love me? Because we both know you don't. Please don't go? Why shouldn't I? There wasn't much room in your life for me as it was and now that she's back, there's definitely less. And let's face it, we were never going to be more. Your heart was never in it."

He nods. "Just like yours wasn't. I'm not blind, I just thought maybe..." He shrugged. "Well, I'm not really sure what I thought. I hope he makes you happy Andy. I really do."

She shakes her head and walks out of his room. She really wants to go to the Penny but thinks better of it. She's had a long day and a good night's sleep will do her wonders. Andy slowly walks the ten blocks to her apartment thinking over the day's events. She finally made it home and crawled into her warm bed.

_**Stung** _

The day started out great when they set up the sting at _Sun Ray Motors._ The rookies and even the T.O.'s were enjoying the change of pace. Oliver seemed to enjoy it a little more than everyone else. The code word for it being the right person was _Bohemian Rhapsody._ One of the guys says he can give up a major drug house for a reduced sentence. Instead it becomes the worst day when they find out Dov is trapped on a bomb in a Math house. Sam curses as he watches ETF go in to save Epstein. These Rookies are going to give him grey hair. Usually it's _his_ rookie testing his patience but Dov has to one up her today. He shakes his head as he runs his hand across his face. "Jesus!"

Andy and the other rookies are standing behind Frank and the T.O.'s as they wait for Dov to appear. It seems like hours when the ETF team finally emerges with him and they're let through the line.

Needless to say drinks flowed heavily at the Penny that night. Sam watched her as she sat with her friends. He wants to talk to her but tonight is about Epstein. She told him about the hospital visit and she asked for a little time. Time is something he can give her; he's waited this long after all.

_**In Plain View** _

The last person Andy wanted to work with was Jo. She's been even more of a bitch since the night at the hospital. Andy thinks she should be happy because she finally has Luke back. This case was really getting to her, trying to convince this young girl that her boyfriend is not the _Knight in Shining Armor_ she thinks he is.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**The One That Got Away** _

Sam and Andy get called to a B&E that ends up being much more. Once they cleared the hose and took the report they were called to a scene for an EDP. It's a guy Sam's had a lot of dealings with and seems to be the only one that can ever get through to him. Just as they think Sam has his attention they get called back to the previous scene. All signs point to several unsolved murder from 3 years ago, including that of a rookie from 15 Division.

They've already been to Ray Nixon's place and turned it upside down. Callaghan's attitude got him kicked off the case and now Rosatti is in charge. Sam had never disliked a woman as much as does her. She sent Andy on a pizza run when she challenged her ideas which pissed off pretty much everyone involved. He hadn't had free moment to check on her since. Jerry was with the sister now so he goes looking for her.

Jo sends Andy to check out storage lockers. Sam is tied up with the sister of the newest victim. As much as he hates to admit that Callaghan is right about _anything_ his gut is telling him this may be linked to the Martinelli case in some way. Before the sister arrived he had been talking to Andy about places Nixon could hide his trophies and Andy mentioned storage lockers.

He sees everyone but her. Traci is talking to his new least favorite detective when he walks up. "Nash, have you seen McNally?"

Traci shook her head. "Not since she came back with the pizza."

Sam _still_ wanted to choke Jo for that. She piped up with. "I sent her to check storage lockers since she thought it was such a great idea."

Sam was livid. If it really was Nixon, he knew they were getting close to figuring it out. He growled. " _You what_?"

She _almost_ smiled. "I heard your conversation about Nixon. I sent her to check in his area."

He had to take a deep breath. "Alone?" She shrugged. "You stupid b..." Traci pushed him backwards. " _So help me god_..." Sam stormed off to the Sally Port. He'd call Frank once he got out there looking for her. He tried her cell several times and it went to voicemail. He immediately looked up storage lockers businesses and starred calling them. He hit the jackpot on number three. "Son of a Bitch!" He had it under Zoe Martinelli's name. Sam knew that they were trying to pin Sophie Lewis on her neighbor after what Dov and Gail had offered up but Nixon wouldn't know this.

Frank hadn't expected a call from Sam. "What's going on?" Sam gave him a quick rundown. "Are you freaking kid me? Are you there yet?"

Sam was two blocks away. "Almost boss. We need that warrant just in case."

Frank would have Rosatti's badge for this one. "I'll have it as soon as possible. Keep me posted and find her."

As he was hanging up with him his phone beeped and the I.D. Read a. McNally. He hit send. "Jesus McNally! Are you ok?"

She'd found exactly what they needed to nail Nixon. "Sam! Sam! I found what we need. Can you get a warrant?"

He let out a sigh of relief. "I've got Frank working on it. I'm on my way, just _be careful_."

Andy smiled because Sam had her back. She put everything back the way she found it. As she was stacking the last tub she heard a noise behind her and went for her gun. That got her a kick to the back, her gun went flying and so did she. She fought as hard as she could to get it back. Nixon slammed her head into a pole, knocking her out. When she came to she was tied to the pole and had duct tape over her mouth and eyes. She was hoping like hell Sam was close.

She could hear Nixon pacing back and forth talking to himself. He finally knelt down and wrapped his hands around her neck. She tried to scream but it was only muffled. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she started seeing spots. Then the door flew open and she heard the voice of her dreams.

Sam's heart thudded as he slowly walked around the corner to find the door down. He knew there was no way to do this quietly and he prayed that she was still ok.

He yanked the door open and nearly died when he saw that monster's hands on her neck. "Police! Put your hands up and back away!" As crazy as he was, Nixon stood up with his hands in the air and took two steps back. "Get down on your knees, and then lay on your stomach. Now!" Nixon did as he was told and Sam cuffed his hands behind his back. "Move and I _will_ shoot you." He moved over to Andy. "McNally, it's me, Sam. I'm reaching out to take the tape off. Ok?" She nodded, so he slowly reached out and pulled the tape off her eyes.

She started crying as soon as she laid eyes on him. He wanted rip Nixon's heart out for hurting her. He pulled the tape off her mouth. He whispered. "You're ok. It's ok Andy."

She whispered. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Sam wanted so badly to kiss her but he knew now wasn't the time. He put his lips to her ear and whispered. " _I'm never going to let anything happen to you again Andy."_

Soon Frank and half the division showed up. He had a warrant for Nixon's locker and they took him in, adding the attempted murder of a police officer to the long list of charges. Sam handed off Nixon to Shaw because he probably wouldn't make it back to the barn if he took him. Andy was quiet on the ride back and all Sam did was hold her hand.

Jerry had been at the Pretak arrest when Frank had called him to the Nixon scene. "Do _not_ breathe a word of this to Rosatti. She's all mine."

Jerry had known Frank long enough to know he was _pissed_ and a pissed off Frank Best was a _very bad thing._ "No problem Frank." When Jerry arrived at the scene he understood why. He took McNally and Sam's statements before sending them back to the barn. Frank rode back with Oliver and made a few calls en route. Sam let Oliver get ahead of him so he could pull into the Sally Port. The place was still abuzz after the Pretak arrest. Luke was coming out of an interrogation room when he saw them bring Nixon in.

He walked in to Booking to see a very shaken Andy with Sam's arm around her and a fuming Frank. Oliver passed off Nixon to the booking officer and followed Frank, Sam, and Andy inside. Luke was completely ignored until they were through the door. Frank turned on him. "Where the hell is Rosatti?"

Luke had never seen Frank angry, at least not this kind of angry. "Umm. She's in Interrogation 3 finishing up with Pretak."

Frank practically growled. " _Get her in my office right now!"_ He turned to Jerry and Oliver. "I want you two in there as well." Then he looked to Sam and Andy. "McNally, go get changed and Swarek, you give her a ride home."

Sam nodded although he had _no intention_ of leaving without giving that bitch a piece of his mind. He walked with Andy to the locker room. "Take as much time as you need. I'll be right here when you're ready, ok?"

She nodded and whispered. "Thank you." She walked into the locker room and waited a few minutes. She listened as she heard Jo say something to Luke as they walked by.

Frank watched as Callaghan walked with Rosatti up the stairs to his office. She was smiling smugly the whole way. She knocked and walked in. "You wanted to see me Frank?" She looked around, seeing Shaw and Barber staring a hole through her.

Frank took a deep breath. "Close the door on your way out Callaghan."

Luke shook his head. "She's my partner. You can say whatever you have to in front of me."

Frank nodded. "Ok then. Detective Rosatti, you are here by relieved of your duties until further notice, pending a hearing by the ethics board. You are to leave your badge and gun on my desk and meet with Internal Affairs in the morning at 8 a.m."

Her smile faltered. "You have no authority to do that."

At that moment the Chief of Detectives walked in. "You're right, he doesn't but he was doing it in my absence. Now Detective, I believe you were asked to relinquish your badge and gun."

She was upset now. "Why the hell is this happening?"

Chief Roberts was unhappy with her insubordination. "You knowingly sent a uniformed officer out _alone_ to look for evidence in the murder investigation of Ray Nixon. It has come to our attention that you knew Nixon had a storage locker and would possibly be returning to destroy the evidence that could link him to the murders."

Luke was stunned and he took a few steps away. Shaking his head he said. "I had _no idea_ about any of this."

Frank nodded. "We know and that's why you aren't being charged. I suggest you take that exit invitation now."

Luke stared at Jo for a minute. "Who did you send?"

Andy walked in at that moment. "Me." Everyone turned to look at her. "She sent me."

Luke was even more stunned than before. "Why Jo?"

She laughed and shook her head. "Doesn't even matter now."

Andy scoffed. "It matters to me. I never made this personal. Why do you hate me so much?"

She shrugged. "Because you had what I wanted." On that comment Luke walked out. Andy however walked up and punched her square in the nose. She reared back to hit her again but Oliver grabbed her and pushed her out the door.

Sam stepped out into the bullpen to see Andy punch Jo and Oliver push her out the door. He cleared the distance in a few steps and pulled her towards the locker room. Oliver patted her on the shoulder. "Nice right hook McNally. Go get changed so Sammy can give you a ride home." She nodded and disappeared inside.

Sam waited a minute before he spoke. "What the hell did I miss brother?"

Oliver chuckled. "You're girl is a feisty one." He nodded towards Frank's office. "Turns out Rosatti knew about Nixon's locker and set Andy up."

Sam growled and stepped towards Frank's office. " _That bitch! I don't hit women but I just might make an exception for her."_

Oliver stood in front of him with his hands up. "I think the Chief of D's can only forgive one punch tonight. She'll lose her badge over this one because she let it get personal and we almost lost Andy. _Almost._ "

Sam's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. "She's fucking lucky."

Oliver nodded as he clapped Sam on the back. "No truer words were spoken brother." He nodded towards the locker room. "You know she shouldn't be alone tonight right?"

Sam finally looked at him. "I have no intention of letting that happen." Oliver nodded again and left Sam standing in the hall waiting for Andy. Twenty minutes after she went in she reappeared. Sam took her bag. "Ready?" She nodded and he slid his hand to the small of her back, leading her outside.

She was still shaking from everything. Sam's touch, his closeness, it helped but she knew it was going to be a sleepless night. Frank sent her a text telling her to take a couple of days off. He also sent Sam the same text.

They finally pulled up outside of her building. She wanted to ask him to come inside but she was to unsure right now. Sam could feel her uneasiness. "When was the last time you ate?"

She shrugged and quietly said. "I had a slice of the pizza Jo bought."

Sam growled at the mention of her name. "It's been a while then?" Andy nodded. "I was thinking of ordering some Chinese, feel like eating with me?" She turned to look at him and as a tear rolled down her cheek she nodded. Sam reached out and wiped it away with his thumb. "How about we go up and order some then? I'll even let you have my fortune cookie." They always fought over them. She nodded again. He helped her out and grabbed their bags. He slid his arm around her as they walked inside. "Go get comfortable and I'll order the food."

Andy disappeared into her room for a little while as she changed into her pajamas. She finally broke down as she looked at herself in the mirror. Bruises were already forming. She finally made it back out to join Sam.

He heard her walk in. "Food's here." He looked up and saw the bruises. A pained look crossed his face along with sheer anger. She sat down next to him and he reached for her. "Are you ok?" She nodded as he lightly touched the marks on her neck. He quietly said. " _Jesus Andy! I'm so sorry."_

She shook her head and put her hand on top of his. "It could've been a lot worse and thanks to you it wasn't."

Sam leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I'm glad it wasn't."

 


	6. Chapter 6

_**Monster** _

Things between San and Andy were going well. Since Jo was kicked out Luke's been trying to "win" her back and it's driving her insane. She's carrying around a lot of well-deserved anger about the set-up. She and Sam respond to a call at a grocery store. It seems they may have found one of the bank robbers that beat p the manager and sent him to the hospital. He knocks Andy down and tries to run. They get him back to the station as Traci and Gail bring a very smelly and very drunk Asian man. He collapses in Booking and they have to call an ambulance. Bad turned to worse when Traci and the medics get quarantined at the hospital and the barn goes on lockdown. Then the guy dies and everyone is worried because they may get sick too. On the outside Luke is trying to help Andy and Sam find the bank robbers partner. They finally identify him and learn that he has a wife.

After many hours of frustration and worry they all find out the guy wasn't contagious and can go home. Andy's smiling ear to ear as she asks Sam to eat breakfast with her.

He smiles because there's nothing he'd love more but she's caught him on a morning when he can't. Sarah's passing through and he's supposed to meet her for breakfast in two hours. "I can't but I do have something you need to do. Come with me right now."

Andy follows him to the gym. She's hesitant about using Sam as a punching bag at first but he pushes her until she snaps. It turns out it was exactly what she needed.

He's waiting outside the locker room when she appears. "I'm sorry about breakfast. I already have plans with..."

She shakes her head. "It's ok Sam. You don't owe me an explanation."

He looks around to see if anyone is watching. He leans very close and whispers. "McNally, don't over think this. My sister is coming through on a business trip. That's all."

She breaks out in a huge smile. "Yeah. Ok."

Her smile is infectious. "How about dinner later?" She nods. "Ok. Have a good day." He brushes her hand with his before he walks out to his truck.

Andy's standing there, smiling like a fool when Luke walks up. "Andy, can we please talk?"

All happiness is gone. "I don't have anything to say to you."

She turns to leave and he grabs her arm. "Please Andy! You have to believe that I didn't know."

She turns and he can see the hurt and anger. "I don't care! Not about you, not about her, not about _any_ of it anymore! Please leave me alone! We're over and there's nothing you can do to change my mind."

He still had her arm, when Frank and Oliver walked up. Frank shook his head. "Callaghan, she's made herself very clear. Unless you want to follow in the footsteps of your girlfriend I suggest you let go of her and stay far away."

Luke hung his head and let go. "I'm sorry Andy. I never wanted any of this to happen."

She nodded almost feeling bad for him. "But it did." He walked away. "Thank you sir. You didn't have to do that though."

Frank smiled. "Sammy and Shaw aren't the only ones that have your back McNally. Now go home and get some rest. I hear you have a dinner date tonight."

For the second time she was left speechless. Frank an Oliver chuckled as she turned red. She stopped at the Penny for breakfast and then went home for a much needed nap.

_**Brotherhood** _

Andy was doing a lot better after her rumble with Sam but she still seemed to be missing something. Frank asked the T.O.'s who they would recommend for the Mounted Patrol training and Andy had been a unanimous decision along with Diaz. Dov was chosen in hopes that he would get himself together and get serious about the job. The first day didn't go well and Frank tried a pep talk at Parade the next day.

"Look at the person next to you." Sam and Andy stared at each other long after Frank continued his speech.

When everyone was dismissed Sam smiled and said. "You can do this Andy. Tackle it just like you tackled me in that alley."

She finally giggled and said. "I hope you don't want me to try to kiss the horse too."

Sam laughed. "You _finally_ admit you tried to kiss me!" He nudged her with his shoulder. "Seriously though, you can do this McNally. I have faith in you."

She nudged him back. "Thanks Sam."

He looked around to see if the coast was clear. He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Go show them how it's done. And if you want, I'll cook for you later."

A smile lit up her eyes and she nodded. "Ok."

Sam stood up and she followed him. Their hands brushed briefly before walking out of the room. Andy had a great day at training and back at the barn was even asked out by the instructor. "Thanks but I'm seeing someone."

Lucas chuckled. "Of course you are, just _please_ tell me it's not that idiot Samuels."

Andy scoffed and scrunched up her nose. "Not even if he was the last male standing."

Lucas busted out laughing. "Good to know McNally." Andy laughed with him. "I hope your guy knows how lucky he is."

Sam walked up as he heard the last part of the conversation. "Believe me, he knows."

Andy smiled at him and Lucas nodded. "No offense intended."

Sam shook his head. "None taken Lucas." They shook hands and Andy walked with Sam out to his truck.

Oliver was climbing in his car when he saw them. He smiled and said. "Finally."

_**Best Laid Plans** _

Boyd had been coming around a lot more lately talking to Sam and he hadn't given him an answer. Things were moving along well between them. Andy was practically living with him now. They talked a lot about him going under but Andy would never ask what would happen to them if he did. Boyd pays him a visit before Parade one morning with news that Jamie Brennan was back in the life after the death of his wife and young daughter.

The old Sam would have jumped at the chance but now he's with Andy. "I need to think about it Don. How long?"

Boyd shook his head. He'd heard Sam was seeing someone but couldn't believe it would important enough to keep him from going under. "You'd go in a couple of weeks and I have no idea how long you'd be under. It would depend on how fast you can get what we need."

Sam shook his head. "A couple of weeks? That's not enough time."

Boyd grumbled as they walked out of the locker room. "Come on Sammy! Whoever she is can't be important enough to keep you from this case. It's a career maker Sammy and you know it."

Sam saw Andy's face when Boyd said _can't be important enough_. "First, she's more important than a _ny_ UC job I could ever do. Second, I haven't agreed to anything. I need some time to talk to her." He never breaks eye contact with Andy.

Boyd finally turns around to see her and threw his hands up. "You've _got_ to be kidding me Sammy!"

Sam's eyes turned dark and his fists clenched. "Watch what you say. Not only did she save _my ass_ on the Landry case but she saved _yours_ too. I'll get back to you."

Boyd wasn't happy and just mumbled. "Make it fast. You've got less than three weeks"

Sam found Andy sitting in Parade when he walked in. He could tell by her posture that she was unhappy. Frank gave out assignments and they headed out. It had been months since she talked about apartment hunting since she started spending all of her time at his place and this morning she had the papers in her hand again. "Andy..."

She tried to put her best face on. "So I think I've decided on the apartment I want." She goes on about a twenty year mortgage, avoiding Sam's look.

He sighed as he drove. "Andy, please listen to me. I..."

She shakes her head. "Don't Sam. This is what you've wanted since we met. Hell! It's _how_ we met. I get it. UC is your "good candy"."

He laughs at her analogy. They've had discussions about saving the good stuff for later. "McNally, _you_ are the _good candy_ to me and I thought we weren't waiting anymore?"

She fought back the tears and her voice cracked a little. "Sam, you're the good candy to me too. But I'm not going to be the reason you don't do something you love. I won't be that kind of girlf..."

Sam's dimples popped out. _She was going to say girlfriend._ "I won't do this unless you're ok with it and I mean that. _You,_ _we_ _a_ re more important than anything." He took her hand. "I hope you believe me."

She nodded. "I do Sam. That's why I'm not going to stand in your way. I'll be here when you get back."

He shook his head and as he was about to say something the radio traffic broke through. They get a call to _Party Town,_ an Armed Robbery and shots fired. Sam tries to lighten Andy's mood as he teases the guy dressed in the chicken suit. Nothing seems to help and he's at a loss. He makes a decision right there; if he goes then she goes.

The case gets crazy when they realize the gunman took a kid too. They identify him as Vincent Walker, father of the little boy that he took. Sam and Andy were out looking for him like everyone else when a call goes over the radio that he was seen on Route 9. They come up on a crash scene and pull over to help. As they were walking to the car gunshots rang out and Sam pushed Andy back towards the cruiser. "Are you ok?" She nods. "1509 Shots fired! I repeat shots fired! Route 9 North of exit 56, requesting back-up!"

Dispatch repeats their location. "All available units respond."

They finally made it to the car to find an injured woman inside. Sam leaves Andy to take care of the woman while he goes looking for the gunman. Oliver, Dov, and Chris join him and they finally find the man and the boy. When they make it back to the crash scene Sam sees the car has gone up in flames. He passes Elliot to Oliver and goes looking for Andy. His heart is pounding from fear. "Andy!" He's searching. "Andy!" And then she appears.

She hears Sam's voice and steps away from the ambulance as they're leaving with Leslie. "Sam, over here!" They meet in the middle. "Did you find the boy?"

Sam sighs and nods. She's in one piece. "Yeah, he's good." Looking around. "If I'd known the car was going to go up..." Andy shrugs. "You should've called."

She shrugged again. "You were miles out and I kind of had the fire to worry about." They were standing so close that all Sam had to do was lean in an inch and kiss her. She could see the want in his eyes because hers held the same. They both knew this was not the time or the place. She grabbed his jacket and pulled him closer. "I need a ride home. Would you be able to take me?" His swallowed around the lump in throat and nodded. She smiled. "I don't think they need us anymore. We can go back to the barn and give our statements."

Sam had to swallow a few times to quench the dryness in his throat. "Yeah, ok. Let's go."

The ride back in was quiet but the cruiser was full of electricity. Sam knew she would be a while because she'd have to shower so after he changed he gave Jerry his statement.

Noelle comes in as she's getting dressed. "McNally, the hospital called. They need your notes for the postmortem on the woman in the car."

She couldn't have heard her right. "What? She was fine. I got her out."

Noelle knew these were always hard and Andy would take it worse. "She passed about 20 minutes ago." She could see the look on her face. "You did the best you could but sometimes it happens. She had an embolism. There was nothing anyone could do."

Andy nods as she gets the rest of the stuff out of her locker. She sees Leslie's keys and remembers the cat. "Thanks Noelle." She walks out to find Sam waiting.

He can see she's upset. "You ok?"

Andy shakes her head. "I need to make a stop before we go to your place."

Sam nods. "Ok." She gives him directions to Leslie's place. It's a few blocks away from his. He doesn't say anything; he just goes inside with her. Andy puts some food in Banjo's bowl and walks around looking at things. She sees the champagne and remembers the conversation. She can feel Sam watching her. "I'm ready. Thanks for doing this."

Sam takes her in his arms. "I'm sorry Andy. You have to know you did the best you could for her." She nods. "Come on." He drove them back to his place and led her inside. She toed her shoes off at the door just like he did. Sam started a fire as she watched from beside the sofa.

He wasn't sure what to do. She'd been too quiet since they left the barn. "We could order a pizza if you're hungry." He stood up and turned to find her right beside him.

She couldn't take the thought of him being gone for months. They'd barely kissed since this thing between them had started. She ran her hands up his chest. "I'm tired of saving the good candy for later Sam." She pressed her lips to his and he pulled her in deepening the kiss. She barely whispers. " _We have three weeks. Let's make it count."_

Sam gasps as she moves her lips down to his neck and digs her nails into his chest. He slides her jacket off her shoulders and throws it on his sofa. Andy helps him out of his as well. His shirt soon follows and she plants soft warm kisses across his chest. He moans as his head falls back. " _Andy!"_ She moves her hands down to his belt and unbuckles it quickly. Sam grabs her hands as they move to the button. " _Wait."_

She looks confused and a little hurt. "I don't want to wait Sam."

He nods and slowly unbuttons her shirt as he lightly kisses her neck. " _I don't either."_ He slides her shirt off her shoulders and leaves light kisses across her shoulders and collar bones. " _God! You are so beautiful."_ He pulls her to him and brushes his tongue lightly across her lips. They part and he slides his tongue gently inside her mouth. She moans as he enters. They spend an eternity kissing, only parting when the need for air becomes too much.

He runs his fingers lightly across her back as he unclasps her bra. He slowly slides it off, revealing the most perfect beautiful breasts he's ever seen. It takes his breath away as he runs his fingertips lightly across them. " _You're so perfect."_ She melts under his touch. No one has ever made her feel like Sam does. He grabs the cushions off the sofa and a blanket from the hall closet. Once he makes a comfortable spot he pulls her down to the floor with him.

Andy can't stop smiling. He's perfect in every way. He hovers over her as he looks into her eyes. They enjoy each other's bodies as they slowly finished undressing each other. He wanted every part of her but right now he just needed to make love to her.

She could read his eyes and pressed her hips into him. " _Sam, I need you."_

He lowered himself between her legs and slowly slid inside her, both gasping from the electricity flowing between them. Sam grasps her hips, holding her still. " _Jesus Andy!_ _You feel so good."_

He held her for a few minutes, trying to get control. She was nipping and sucking on his shoulder as he moved his hips in a slow rhythm. They held on to each other as they kissed and caressed every inch they could reach of each other. She was lost in him and the words just came out. " _Oh! God! I love you Sam."_

That was all it took for him. He thrust harder and deeper in to her making her call his name. He followed her over the edge. " _I love you too Andy."_ He collapsed on top of her, making sure not to hurt her. She pulled him in to a deep kiss. He slowly and reluctantly pulled out of her, rolling to his side and pulling her with him. It was a while before either of them said anything. Sam knew he couldn't leave her for months, not after tonight. "Go with me."

She wasn't sure what he was talking about. Looking up at him she said. "What do you mean?"

He pulled back so she could see his face. "Go undercover with me." He could see she was caught completely off guard. "I can't leave you for months Andy. Not after we finally got here. Go with me."

She was beyond shocked. "Sam, you _know_ Boyd will _never_ let that happen."

He smiled. "If he wants me he will because I'm not going without you."

She studied his face. "You're serious?" He nodded. "Are you sure you want me to go with you on this?"

He slid over on top of her. "Andy, we're _finally_ together. No rules, no ex's, there's nothing keeping us apart now. I'm with you whether I go or not. If you don't want to go then I won't. I don't need to go."

She furrowed her brow. "You love UC and it was a _ll_ you could talk about when we met. This could be your shot for Guns and Gangs."

He shook his head. "I don't care about _any_ of that now. I have _you_ and _you_ are more important than _any_ UC job that could _ever_ come up."

She broke out in a huge smile. "Ok."

He smiled back. "Ok?"

She nodded. "If you think he'll say ok then I'll go with you."

They made love several more times before falling asleep intertwined.

_**On the Double and God's Good Grace** _

To say that Boyd was less than impressed would be a major understatement. "You're kidding me right? There is _no way in hell_ I'm signing off on that."

Sam knew this would be a tough sell. "Ok. Find someone else then because it's either both of us or not at all."

Boyd ran his fingers through his hair. "Sammy, what has she done to you? I mean really. That..."

Sam stiffened. "Watch what you say Don. This is just the way it is. If you won't agree to take her too then that's it and I'm permanently removing my name from any future jobs."

Boyd cursed because he knew Sam was serious. "Give me a couple of days and I'll see what I can do."

Four days later Sam received a text from Boyd. _You're both in. Be ready in 24 hours._ Sam told Andy about it over breakfast.

She was thoroughly surprised that Boyd had managed to get her in too. Their story was pretty simple. Sam was J.D. Mason; recently released from Kingston Pen and needing a job. Boyd had a guy ready to set him up with a meet with Jamie Brennan. Andy was Candace Allen, J.D.'s girlfriend of 2 years and a new waitress at Tassie's. Sam always called Sarah before he went under. This time was no different although she took it a little better when she heard Andy was going with him. Andy could only tell one person and she chose her dad.

Twenty four hours later they were in their new lives and their cover apartment. The operation was going well. Sam was easily getting in good graces with Brennan and Andy saw a lot of them at the club. They were six months in when one day Sam asks Jamie for an extra-long lunch. "Everything ok J.D.?"

He chuckled as he looked down. "Yeah boss. I umm...I'm...I need to run to Galic's Jewelers for something."

Jamie's eyebrows shot up. "No way! Are you going to do what I think?"

Sam nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Tomorrow is her day off and I'm taking her out to her favorite restaurant for dinner. I figured it's past time to make a honest woman out of her."

Jamie chuckled and smiled. "About time indeed, take as long as you need and congratulations."

They shook hands and Sam headed out for his shopping trip. He had an idea of what he wanted when he went in. He really wished Sarah or Nash was there to help but he was going to have to pull this off on his own. He found a gorgeous ring with a platinum band that had intricate vines around it. The diamond was one karat and set low in the band. It was perfect for her and there were matching wedding bands to go with it. He bought them as well but asked the owner to keep them for him.

He made reservations at her favorite restaurant for the next night and went back to work. He hid the ring in Jamie's safe and at the end of the day he went to Tassie's to pick Andy up. She was all smiles when he walked in. "Hey!" They kissed.

Sam held her close and whispered in her ear. " _You look absolutely gorgeous sweetheart."_ He could feel her blush against his lips as he kissed her cheek. "Are you ready?"

She turned in a circle so he could get the full effect of her dress. "Ready if you are."

He growled as he pulled her back to him. " _Always ready for you._ " Sam had a bouquet of purple Tulips sitting on the front seat of their cover car. She smiled big as she saw them.

She picked them up and held them to her nose. "They're beautiful J.D. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. "I love you."

He nipped at her neck as he kissed his way down. "I love you too." He held her hand as she slid into the car and they drove six blocks to Napoli's. He had told her they were going out but not where and he even "cleaned up" for the night out. They sat in a corner as close to alone as they could get and enjoyed a great meal. Sam ordered another bottle of wine before he made his move. Catching her completely off guard he slid out of his chair and knelt in front of her.

Sam took her hand in his and smiled at her shocked look. "Sweetheart, I love you more than I could ever put into words." He took the ring out and held it to her hand. "It would be a great honor if you would marry me."

At first she wasn't sure what he was doing. When he asked her he called her _sweetheart_ and she knew he wasn't in character. "Yes. I will definitely marry you." And she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him in for a heart stopping kiss. Everyone at the tables around them clapped. They quickly finished their wine and went home to celebrate. Three months later the case was wrapped up and they went home to celebrate with their friends.

 


End file.
